The present invention is generally directed to toner processes, and more specifically, to aggregation and coalescence processes for the preparation of toner compositions. In embodiments, the present invention is directed to the economical chemical in situ preparation of toners without known pulverization and/or classification methods, and wherein in embodiments toner compositions with a volume average diameter of from about 1 to about 25, and preferably from 1 to about 10 microns and narrow GSD of, for example, from about 1.14 to about 1.25 as measured on the Coulter Counter can be obtained. The resulting toners can be selected for known electrophotographic imaging, digital, printing processes, including color processes, and lithography. The aforementioned toners are especially useful for the development of colored images with excellent line and solid resolution, and wherein substantially no background deposits are present.
In reprographic technologies, such as xerographic and ionographic devices, toners with volume average diameter particle sizes of from about 9 microns to about 20 microns are effectively utilized. Moreover, in xerographic technologies, such as the high volume Xerox Corporation 5090 copier-duplicator, high resolution characteristics and low image noise are highly desired, and can be attained utilizing the small sized toners of the present invention with, for example, a volume average particle diameter of from about 2 to about 11 microns and preferably less than about 7 microns, and with a narrow geometric size distribution (GSD) of from about 1.16 to about 1.3. Additionally, in xerographic systems wherein process color is utilized, such as pictorial color applications, small particle size colored toners, preferably of from about 3 to about 9 microns, are desired to avoid, or minimize paper curling. Also, it is preferable to select small toner particle sizes, such as from about 1 to about 7 microns, and with higher colorant loading, such as from about 5 to about 12 percent by weight of toner, such that the mass of toner layers deposited onto paper is reduced to obtain the same quality of image and resulting in a thinner plastic toner layer on paper after fusing, thereby minimizing or avoiding paper curling. Toners prepared in accordance with the present invention enable in embodiments the use of lower image fusing temperatures, such as from about 120.degree. C. to about 150.degree. C., thereby avoiding or minimizing paper curl. Lower fusing temperatures minimize the loss of moisture from paper, thereby reducing or eliminating paper curl. Furthermore, in process color applications, and especially in pictorial color applications, toner to paper gloss matching is highly desirable. Gloss matching is referred to as matching the gloss of the toner image to the gloss of the paper. For example, when a low gloss image of preferably from about 1 to about 30 gloss is desired, low gloss paper is utilized, such as from about 1 to about 30 gloss units as measured by the Gardner Gloss metering unit, and which after image formation with small particle size toners, preferably for example, of from about 3 to about 5 microns and fixing thereafter, results in a low gloss toner image of from about 1 to about 30 gloss units as measured by the Gardner Gloss metering unit. Alternatively, when higher image gloss is desired, such as from about 31 to about 60 gloss units as measured by the Gardner Gloss metering unit, higher gloss paper is utilized, such as from about 30 to about 60 gloss units, and which after image formation with small particle size toners of the present invention of preferably, for example, from about 3 to about 5 microns, (volume average diameter) and fixing thereafter results in a higher gloss toner image of from about 30 to about 60 gloss units as measured by the Gardner Gloss metering unit. The aforementioned toner to paper matching can be attained with, for example, small particle size toners, such as less than about 7 microns and preferably less than about 5 microns, such as from about 1 to about 4 microns, whereby the pile height of the toner layer or layers is considered low and acceptable.